encontrando el amor
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: Bella se encuentra con un misteriosos chico de ojos verdes.. ¿ lo volvera a ver?, ¿ se solucionara el problema con sus padres? y ¿ sus hermanos como le ira a ellos?... Pasad porfa y leer y dadme vuestra opinion. 1º fic... no se me da bien los sumarios
1. Chapter 1

**----------- Los personajes no me pertenecen.. Solo la historia ---------------------------**

**Bella POV**

**Solo tenía ganas de salir de mi casa… la última pelea de mis padres habia tocado nervio, no soportaba verlos gritarse mutuamente de esa manera y yo sabía que la solución a sus problemas era fácil: mi padre tenía que dejar de beber. **

**Cojí a mi perro y me fui a pasear. En los últimos meses mi perro, Jacob, había sido mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, había sido todo para mi. Cuando había peleas en mi casa yo solía salir corriendo y mi perro detrás de mi. **

**Mis hermanos no es que ayudaran mucho en cuanto a las peleas de mis padres, mi madre estaba harta de decirles a Emmet y Jasper que cuando habia alguna pelea que no se metieran por medio pero parece ser que a ellos les daba igual y eso lo hacía peor.**

**Llegué al parque donde diariamente venía con mi perro, cuando me di la vuelta para jugar con él… no estaba.**

_*** Jacob… Jacob…***_** me puse a gritar como una loca su nombre y a buscarlo por todo el parque. No podía estar muy lejos, él nunca se separaba de mí.**

**En medio de todo el barullo que estaba montando lo vi. Estaba en medio del cesped jugando con una perrita muy linda. Salí a correr hacia él y aunque estaba feliz por verle jugando asin con otro perro lo separé ella.**

**En el momento en que llegué a él, los dos perros se me echaron encima y empezaron a lamerme la cara.**

*****_** Jacob para¡¡¡***_** pero no paró y asin seguía, yo tirada en el suelo en medio de todo el césped mientras dos perros me chupaban la cara.**

**En ese momento escuché una perfecta voz y al instante dejaron de lamerme la cara.**

**Mientras intentaba respirar vi una mano dirigida hacia mí. La tomé para levantarme mientras con mis ojos seguía la mano por su brazo, su torso y finalmente su cara. En ese momento se me corto la respiracion. No había visto en mi vida cosa más hermosa que esa. Tenía un estupendo pelo color bronce todo desordenado, piel blanca y resplandeciente como los diamantes y lo que me habia quitado la respiración, unos preciosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Nada que ver conmigo que tenía el pelo marron y ojos marrones… igual que la mayoria de las personas y aunque tuviera la piel clara era mas bien pálida y no hermosa. **

**Seguí mi mirada hacia abajo y vi un estupendo cuerpo.**

*****_** ¿Estás bien? ***_**ahhh tenia una voz perfecta, Dios que hombre, por favor Bella contrólate es solo un chico más.**

*****_** Si, si estoy bien ***_**le contesté nerviosamente.**

*****_** Siento lo que mi perra Leah le ha ocasionado, la verdad es que la perdí y cuando la vi estaba encima de usted* **_**me explicó disculpándose**

*** **_**ohh no se preocupe jeje ***_**me estaba riendo como una tonta ***_**por cierto soy Bella, Bella Swan ***_** le di mi mejor sonrisa **

*** **_**ohh lo siento es verdad, un placer Bella yo soy Edward Cullen* **_**me contestó con una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento.**

_*** Edward!!!!!!!!!* **_**escuché gritar su nombre y los dos nos volvimos.**

**La que lo estaba llamando era una hermosa joven de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y unos preciosos ojos azules. Tenía que ser su novia. Era normal un chico tan guapo como este no podía estar soltero y la verdad es que hacían buena pareja.**

*****_** bueno no quería molestarte * **_**le dije aun mirando a la chica que nos miraba atentamente.**

**Me di la vuelta y no esperé a que me llamara, cojí a mi perro y eché a correr. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que un chico como ese no tendría novia ya. **

**Regresé a mi casa y para mi alivio vi que todo estaba en calma, Renné, mi mama estaba viendo la tele sentada en el sofá y Charlie, mi padre, estaba durmiendo en el sofa de al lado. Solté a mi perro y me fui a mi habitación y encendí el pc y me puse a escuchar música.**

**Así pasaron semanas escuchando música y pensando en él, solo sabía su nombre Edward Cullen, solo eso y la verdad es que no tenia mucho. Era viernes noche y mi padre aún no llegaba. Ya temía lo peor, sabía dónde estaba, Dios me daba miedo que volviera a casa. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de casa, alrededor de 1 minuto después de contestar al teléfono escuché a mi madre gritar, salí corriendo de la habitación y encontré a mi madre tirada en el suelo llorando con el teléfono aún en la mano. La abracé mientras me ponía el teléfono en la oreja.**

*****_**¿ quién es ? ***_**pregunté con la voz temblorosa.**

*****_** hola, soy la srta. Denali y llamo del hospital general, ¿ es usted familiar de Charlie Swan? * **_**me preguntó, en cuanto pronunció el nombre de mi padre casi me muero, le había pasado algo y algo grave sino mi madre no estaría llorando como lo estaba haciéndo.**

*****_** si.. Soy su hija * **_**le contesté con la voz temblorosa por las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de mis ojos.**

*****_** Srta. Swan, lamento decirle que su padre ha tenido un accidente de tráfico y esta muy grave, ahora mismo esta en quirófano, si fueran tan amables de desplazarse hasta aquí * **_

**Por supuesto que iríamos que se creia esa.**

*****_** claro ahora mismo salimos para allá ***_** le contesté mientras veia como la puerta de mi casa se abría y entraba por ella mis hermanos que en cuanto vieron a mi madre en el estado en que estaba se acercaron corriendo hacia ella preguntándole que habia pasado.**

*****_** en cuanto lleguen por favor, ¿podrían dirigirse a información para informarles?***_

_*** si por supuesto***_** le contesté antes de colgar.**

**Agarré a mi madre y la levanté mientras miraba a mis hermanos.**

*** **_**papa ha tenido un accidente y esta ingresado en el hospital general ***_** les solté sin pararme a mirarlos, mi madre estaba en medio de un ataque de histeria.**

*** **_**mama.. Mama tranquilízate se va a poner bien. Ahora vamos a ir al hospital ok?* **_**le decía mientras intentaba razonar con ella. **

**Mis hermanos cojieron a mi mama mientras yo buscaba su bolso y el mio y entraba en el coche de mi hermano mayor, Emmet. Nos dirigimos hacia el hospital y cuando llegamos yo me dirigí hacia información. **

*** **_**hola soy Bella Swan, han llamado a mi casa ace 10 minutos para informarnos de que mi padre, Charlie Swan había sido ingresado* **_**lo dije todo de carrerilla con la esperanza de que si antes terminara antes me diría lo que le había ocurrido a mi padre.**

*** **_**hola srta. Swan, soy Tanya Denali y si su padre ha sido ingresado ahora mismo esta en quirófano asinque si son tan amables en esperar hasta que salga el doctor, el os informará de su estado* **_**nos indicó que nos sentaramos y así lo hicimos.**

**Pasaron alrededor de hora y media cuando un hombre guapísimo y con una bata blanca salió.**

*** ¿ **_**familiares de Charlie Swan ? ***_** mi madre estaba en estado de shock y mis hermanos y yo habíamos acordado en que yo me haría cargo de todo asinque me levanté y me dirigí hacia el doctor.**

*** **_**si, soy su hija, ¿ como está, doctor ?* **_**le pregunté mientras me quedaba en sus ojos embobada, parecía como si ya los hubiera visto en otra parte.**

*** **_**hola, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y he operado a su padre. La verdad es que esta bastante grave y si le soy sincero seria un milagro si se salvara. Tiene todos los órganos del cuerpo dañados, respira gracias a un aparato artificial y el corazón le late muy débil * **_**me contestó mirándome a los ojos que ya estaban anegados en lagrimas. **

**No podía ser, no se podía morir. Es cierto que muchas veces, mientras escuchaba como llegaba, lo había deseado pero nunca en verdad.**

_*** ¿ se encuentra bien srta. Swan ?***_** me preguntó el doctor mientras me cojía del brazo y evitaba que me cayera al suelo.**

**En ese momento senti los brazos de mi hermano mediano, Jasper, debajo de mi cuerpo mientras el doctor llamaba a un enfermero para que trajera una camilla para mí. A partir de ahí lo vi todo negro.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

bueno es mi primer fanfics y espero que les guste y me manden muchos reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

______________________-- los personajes no me pertenecen.. Solo la historia--________________________

Edward POV

La vi mientras corría con su perro, mientras se alejaba de mi. Me había quedado embobado en sus ojos color chocolate, no había visto a una mujer mas hermosa en mis 17 años de vida. Y solo sabia su nombre, Bella Swan, no sabia donde vivía, ni si tenia novio o no, no tenia nada de ella excepto su nombre. Tenia muy mala suerte.

* _¿ quién era esa chica, Edward ? * _me pregunto mi hermana Rosalie, la que por cierto no se parecía en nada a mi, ella tenia un cabello largísimo rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules, ella es hermosa, no la mas hermosa de todas, pero si una de ellas.

*_ pues solo se su nombre, Bella Swan * _le respondí mientras aun seguí mirando por donde se había ido ella.

*_¿ te gusta Edward ?*_ ¿ me gustaba ?… ohh si claro que me gustaba.

*_pues.. No lo se, es decir la acabo de conocer solo hemos cruzado unas palabras y.. bueno creo que si que me gusta* _le dije yéndome por las ramas. Escuche como mi hermana se reía de mi, cogía a Leah y volvía con mi madre, Esme y mi gemela, Alice.

*_ perrita mala, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti*_ tuve que mirarla para poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Yo sabia que mi hermana estaba loca.. Pero tanto!!!!, por el amor de Dios es solo un perro, un chucho con pulgas.

_* no me mires así Edward, sabes lo mucho que quiero a mi perrita linda*_ me contesto poniendo un mohín que ella bien sabia que no podía resistir. Aun así aguante.

*_si tanto la quieres, podrías haber ido tu a correr detrás de ella cuando se te escapo Alice* _le conteste intentado no mirarla porque se que me sentiría culpable.

*_vamos Edward no te quejes que si no llega a ser por Leah no conoces a esa chica.. ¿Cómo se llamaba.. ? Ah si Bella Swan*_me contesto mi hermana Rosalie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabia que había sido mala idea contestar a la pregunta que me había echo antes ella.. Sabia que se lo contaría a Alice.. Pero creí que esperaría a que estuvieran solas y no delante de mama que ahora me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Y mejor era no hablar de Alice que se había levantado, olvidándose de que tenia a su perrita en su regazo, y casi había empezado a dar saltitos.

*_¿ has conocido a una chica Edward? Y ¿ se puede saber porque estas aquí si esa chica te gusta? ¿ por que te gusta verdad?.. _y así siguió parloteando mientras mi madre me miraba de una manera muy rara. Tenia un brillo en los ojos muy raro, parecía feliz pero no sabia porque.

*_venga Edward contéstale a tu hermana* _me incito mama. Eso era muy raro, normalmente ella regañaba a Alice diciéndole que me dejara tranquilo con mis asuntos y ahora ahí estaba ella, apoyándola.

*_si Alice he conocido a una chica, estoy aquí porque en cuanto tu hermana Rosalie empezó a llamarme a gritos ella salio corriendo y.. puede que me guste* _le conteste siendo casi totalmente sincero, solo omití una información, ella me gustaba y mucho *_ ¿ya estáis contentas señoras?*_ pregunte intentado parecer enfadado.

* _hay Edward no pongas asin.. Solo estamos interesadas en tu bienestar* _me respondió mi querida hermana mayor.

Mire la hora y era tarde había quedado con Jasper dentro de cinco minutos y si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde.

*_ bueno chicas os dejo, he quedado con Jasper* _les dije mientras me levantaba del suelo donde había estado sentado. En cuanto pronuncie el nombre de Jasper la cara de mi hermanita Alice se ilumino. Aunque ella insistiera en decirme que no le gustaba mi amigo yo sabia que si.. La verdad no se por que no me decía la verdad, yo estaba casi completamente seguro de que a Jasper también le gustaba mi hermana. Y lo mismo decir con Emmet, el hermano de Jasper, cada vez que me veía decía algo así como `` ¿Cómo y donde esta la súper modelo de tu hermana Rosalie?´´. Yo le había dejado muy claro que no quería que se acercara a mi hermana mayor. El era un mujeriego y mi seria y responsable hermana no necesitaba a ningún mujeriego, pero el parecía que no me escuchaba y a la primera de cambia volvía a hacerme preguntas sobre ella que yo ignoraba.

De camino al bar donde habíamos quedado recibí un sms de Jasper diciéndome que sus padres habían tenido una fuerte discusión y que ahora no podían salir, y que además no sabia donde estaba su hermana pequeña, a la cual aun no me habían presentado. Según decían ellos dos, su hermana era demasiado inocente como para estar cerca de mi, ni que yo mordiera.

Con los planes cancelados, llegue a mi casa me di una ducha y me fui a acostarme intentando no pensar en ella, pero fue imposible y al fin después de muchas vueltas sobre la cama conseguí dormirme pero aun así seguí pensando en ella.

Tres semanas después de mi encuentro con la misteriosa chica de ojos cafes ( asi era como la llamaba para mi ), recibí un sms de mis hermanas.

_Edward, estábamos en el hospital visitando a papa cuando ha venido la ambulancia con el padre de Jasper y Emmet, por lo visto esta muy grave._

_Cinco minutos antes de irnos, vimos como llegaban ellos con su madre y la verdad es que se veían muy mal. Deberías venir, son tus amigos y te necesitan._

_Muchos besos de Alice y Rosalie._

En cuanto leí el sms, me arregle cogí las llaves del coche y salí corriendo de casa. Ojala papa este atendiendo al padre de mis amigos, el es un medico realmente bueno espero algún día ser como el.

No había mucho trafico por lo que llegue en cinco minutos, aparque en unas de las plazas para empleados y me dirigí hacia el mostrador de información.

*_hola Tanya.. Veras han ingresado al padre de unos amigos míos y me gustaría saber como se encuentra y donde están sus hijos en este momento.. Si no es molestia claro*_le dije con una de mis encantadoras sonrisas que seguro surtirían efecto.

*_ohh.. Hola Edward.. Si..si me dices el nombre del paciente te lo buscare de inmediato*_me respondió ella mientras se sonroja un poco.

*_solo se el apellido.. Creo que es Swan.. Y por favor me puedes decir que medico lo esta tratando* _le volví a decir con otra de mis sonrisas y acercándome un poco a ella.

*_si.. Claro.. A ver.. Swan, si aquí lo tengo. Charlie Swan, ha sido ingresado hará como tres horas..* _¡¡¡ TRES HORAS !!! Iba a matar a mis hermanas, si lo sabían de hace tanto tiempo deberían habérmelo dicho*.. _sus familiares están aquí, aunque hemos tenido que ingresar también a su hija menor por el shock que el accidente de su padre le a causado, me imagino que estarán con ella. Habitación 333. Y se me olvidaba, el Sr. Swan esta muy grave y lo esta atendiendo tu padre Edward* _en cuanto me dijo el nº de la habitación salí disparado hacia allí, sin antes escuchar sus ultimas frases. Estaba ya ante la puerta 331, asin que la siguiente debería de ser la de mis amigos. Llame y escuche la voz de Emmet.

*_pase *_ se escuchaba tremendamente triste.

Entre y en ese momento tenia colgado de mi cuello a Jasper que estaba sollozando, le devolví el abrazo.

*_ cálmate amigo ya veras como se pone bien en un santiamen*_después de eso me soltó y me acerque a Emmet mientras también lo abrazaba a el dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica que yacía inconsciente en la cama..

En ese momento se corto la respiración. No me lo puedo creer, es ella.

Es Bella. Es _mi _Bella.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

gracias por el reviews me encanta k te guste la historia aki tiens el 2º capitulo espero k te guste jeje

despues de todos los problemas k e tenido para podr subir el capitulo.. YA ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA jeje

besos Mayte92


	3. Chapter 3

**_______________________________--- los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia ---________________**

**Bella POV**

**Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación del hospital. Busque con mi mirada a mis hermano o a mi madre, pero solo me encontré con un par de hermosos ojos esmeralda que me quitaron la respiración. **

**No podía ser que fuera el. Me erguí haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.**

*****_**debes descansar* **_**me dijo el con su voz aterciopelada.**

_*** ¿ que me ha pasado?,¿ donde están mis hermanos y mi madre?. ¿ como se encuentra mi padre?* **_**lo pregunte todo de carrerilla, pues notaba como me quedaba sin aliento.**

*****_**te desmayaste debido al shock por todo el accidente y demás.. Tus hermanos y tu madre han ido a ver a tu padre el cual esta en la UCI. y me temo que un poco delicado, pero con la ayuda de mi padre saldrá adelante Bella***_** pronuncio mi nombre como si lo estuviera acariciando, como si fuera frágil y pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.**

**Me le quede mirando intentando adivinar que hacia el aquí.. Por lo que había dicho, el doctor que estaba tratando a mi padre era su papa. Pero eso no me explicaba que hacia el en mi habitación.**

*****_**¿ que haces aquí?***_** le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.**

*****_**veras te va a resultar un poco increíble.. Soy muy amigo de tus hermanos.. Íntimos diría yo, y en cuanto me entere de lo que le había ocurrido a tu padre vine a saber como estaba y a apoyar a mis amigos.. Pero cuando entre en la habitación te vi aquí, me quede un poco blanco. La verdad es que no esperaba que tu fueras la frágil e inocente hermana de esos grandullones* **_**me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que me faltara el aliento.**

*****_**¿ quien ha dicho que soy frágil e inocente? ***_**le pregunte mientras sentía como la rabia corría por****mis venas.**

*****_** tus hermanos.. Yo no he sido.. Siempre hablaban de ti como pequeña, inocente y frágil.. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, podrían haberme dicho eso para que yo pensara que eras joven aun sin ellos decirme la edad y que yo te dejara tranquila.. Eso seria muy de ellos, pero ya veras ahora si que no les pienso ayudar con mis hermanas.. * **_**y siguió hablando de métodos de vengarse por no habernos presentado.. **

**Yo me tire en la cama de nuevo, quería ver a mi papa, saber como se encontraba, lo echaba de menos. Cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado de hablar lo mire y lo vi que me estaba mirando fijamente.**

*****_** ¿ que miras? ***_**le pregunte con una sonrisa confusa en el rostro.**

*****_**lo hermosa que eres ***_**ahh no puedo creer que me dijera eso… me llamo hermosa, no puede ser ¿ yo hermosa? Esta ciego.**

*** **_**¿ acaso estas ciego Edward ?***_**le pregunte.. Esperaba que en serio no me dijera que estaba de broma.**

*****_**si ahora mismo estoy ciego.. Me as dejado ciego con tu belleza ***_**ohh dios me estoy poniendo muy roja, no me lo podía creer. Había soñado con el todas las noches durante estas tres semanas, soñado que me besaba y que me abrazaba.. Que me decía te quiero.**

**Poco a poco vi como Edward se iba acercando a mi, cuando estábamos apenas a un suspiro de besarnos.. Nos interrumpieron.**

*****_**¿Cómo estas hermanita?***_** era Emmet.. Lo tendría que haber sabido.**

*****_**pues mucho mejor ahora que.. Es decir, me encuentro mejor ***_** le conteste poniéndome muy roja. Había estado a punto de decir que me encontraba mejor porque había visto a Edward.. Ohh Dios que me pasa ya ni puedo controlarme.**

*****_** ¿ que te ocurre? ¿Por qué te has puesto tan colorada?***_**me pregunto mi hermano mientras dirigía su mirada de mi a Edward * **_**ohh ya entiendo, ¿ he interrumpido algo?***_

*****_**no no jeje ***_**me reí bastante nerviosa ***_**¿ que ibas a interrumpir?***_**le pregunte poniéndome aun mas roja.**

*****_**no Emmet no has interrumpido nada.. solo estábamos hablando ***_**dijo Edward comportándose con tanta normalidad.. Como si nada hubiera pasado ***_**sabes Emmet, no entiendo por que no querías que conociera a tu hermana.. La verdad es que no me parece para nada frágil e inocente***_**dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras me miraba.**

_*** aléjate de mi hermana Edward, no quiero que te acerques a ella * **_**le dijo mientras se acercaba a el.**

*** **_**Emmet basta * **_**le dije poniéndome muy furiosa, me incorpore y me puse delante de mi hermano ***_** soy bastante mayor para saber quien puede y quien no puede acercarse a mi Emmet, asin que no te pongas en plan hermano mayor porque además lo haces mal* **_**le dije mientras buscaba mi ropa ya que me habían puesto un pijama del hospital.**

*****_**no deberías irte Bella, es mejor esperar a que venga el doctor y te revise * **_**me dijo Edward.**

**En ese momento se abrió la puerta y volvió a entrar el doctor que antes había atendido a mi padre.**

*** **_**hola chicos.. ¿ como estas Bella?* **_**me pregunto mientras me reconocía**

*****_** pues estoy muy bien.. Ya no me da vueltas la cabeza ni me siento desorientada* **_**le conteste con una gran sonrisa.**

*** **_**bien entonces creo que estas sana.. Tu ropa esta en el baño por si quieres vestirte para ir a ver a tu padre* **_**me dijo el devolviéndome la sonrisa.**

*****_**ohh si claro.. ¿ como se encuentra? ***_** le pregunte nerviosa**

*****_**pues veras Bella.. El esta.. Grave, eso no quiere decir que se vaya a morir ni nada de eso. Con reposo y los cuidados adecuados se recuperara.***_**me dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

*** **_**bien pues.. Gracias* **_**le conteste mientras me incorporaba e iba hacia el baño.**

*** **_**Edward, ¿hijo has venido en tu coche ?* **_**la verdad es que solo se parecían en el color de la piel y quizás también en lo fuerte y atlético que parecía el Dr. Carlisle y que había heredado Edward.**

*** **_**si papa.. ¿ por que ?***_**escuche que le preguntaba**

*** **_**veras es que tengo el coche en el taller y tenia la esperanza de que me esperaras para irnos juntos a casa.. Solo tendrás que esperar una hora mas * **_**le dijo el doctor Cullen.**

*** **_**esta bien papa.. Lo mas seguro es que este con Emmet, Jasper y Bella ***_** dijo que iba a estar con nosotros asin que lo vería un rato mas. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo.. Me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen.. Eso no podía ocurrir, el no era el adecuado para mi.**

**Me termine de vestir y salí del baño, el doctor se había marchado ya y solo estaban en la habitación mi hermano y Edward, ni se miraban.**

*****_** bueno Emmet.. ¿ en que habitación esta papa?***_**le pregunte intentando actuar con normalidad.**

*** **_**esta en la UCI. en la habitación 7 * **_**me contesto todavía serio.**

*** **_**vamos Emmet no te pongas así.. No le voy a hacer nada a tu hermana, es mas ya la conocía y no te preocupes la tratare bien * **_**le dijo Edward a mi hermano con una gran sonrisa.. Ofreciéndole su mano.**

*** **_**vamos a intentarlo Edward, pero como me entere de que le haces algo a mi hermana te la tendrás que ver conmigo* **_**le dijo a Edward aceptando su mano.**

*****_**mira Emmet vamos a hacer un trato.. Yo les ayudo a Jasper y a ti a conquistar a mis hermanas y ustedes no os ponéis difíciles cuando salga con Bella***_** un momento había dicho salir conmigo? No podía ser, por Dios Edward Cullen el ser mas guapo de cuantos poblaban la Tierra no podía estar interesado en alguien como yo, una chica insulsa y normal-**

*****_**ok Edward, le iba a preguntar a mi hermana si ella de verdad quería quedar contigo y eso pero viendo el rubor que tiene no me cabe ninguna duda de que así es* **_**me dijo con una sonrisa.. Ohh Dios porque me tengo que poner tan colorada? Y por supuesto que quería quedar con el pero tan obvio era? ***_**pero como me entere que le haces daño Edward.. No vas a tener Fork por donde correr* **_**le dijo mi hermano apretando los puños en señal de amenaza.**

_***eso es fácil Emmet.. Me voy de Forks y asunto arreglado.. Ahiii, tío que bruto eres * **_**por decir esa frase se llevo un buen porrazo y parecía que le dolía porque no paraba de tocarse la cabeza.**

_***bueno chicos dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí y vámonos ok?***_** les dije mientras salía de la habitación y veía como me seguían.**

**Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital. Yo no sabia muy bien adonde ir pero Edward, que se conocía el hospital porque de pequeño solía correr por aquí -eso nos había contado cuando le preguntamos como es que se conocía el hospital de memoria-nos indico el camino.**

**Andaba a mi lado y de vez en cuando nuestros brazos se rozaban. Cada vez que eso ocurría sentía como en mi estomago volaban muchas mariposas. De vez en cuando también lo miraba de reojo y podía ver lo perfecto que era con su nariz recta y su mentón saliendo levemente hacia fuera. Era guapísimo y según había dicho el, quería quedar conmigo. **

**Llegamos a los cinco minutos y tras dar muchos empujones, recibir varios insultos y aguantar a mi hermano Emmet para que no se abalanzara sobre un hombre que le había codeado pudimos salir del ascensor.**

*****_**Emmet debes controlarte un poquito mas eh ***_**le reñí.. Me encanta hacerlo**_** * ninguna chica te va a querer si te comportas así***_

*** **_**ohh pero a mi solo me importa una chica.. La gran Rosalie Cullen, la chica mas hermosa que habita la Tierra***_** me dijo con cara de adoración ***_**no es que tu no seas hermosa hermana porque lo eres, pero esa chica es un ángel. Tiene un cabello rubio hasta la cintura precioso y unos magníficos ojos azules y por Dios un cuerpo que quita la respiración***_**un momento había descrito a la chica que vi llamando a Edward el día que nos conocimos, es posible que esa chica fuera su hermana y no su novia.. Un momento si Edward quería quedar conmigo eso significaba que no tenia novia no¿? O si¿? Puff no quiero tener nada que ver con un mujeriego.. Pero es tan guapo.**

*****_** tu la viste Bella, recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?***_**el espero que yo asintiera para continuar ***_** la chica que me llamaba a los gritos era ella ***_

**Ohh Dios si que es su hermana. Que tonta había sido al salir corriendo porque creía que era su novia y resulta que era su hermana. Imbécil y tonta Bella, conoces a un chico guapísimo y ni siquiera te paras a preguntarle quien es la hermosa chica que lo llama. Me odio a mi misma.**

*****_**Bella estas bien?***_**me pregunto con cara de preocupación mi hermano ***_**quizás deberías sentarte un poco y comer algo***_

*****_**ohh no te preocupes estoy bien.. Solo estaba pensando en esa chica.. Pensaba que era tu novia Edward y no tu hermana ***_**le dije y para empeorar mas la situación me puse muy colorada.**

*****_**por eso saliste corriendo en cuanto me llamo? No lo entendí muy bien, habíamos estado hablando muy bien y de un segundo a otro te largas corriendo como si hubieras visto a un fantasma***_** me dijo el riéndose. Por lo menos se lo tomaba a broma.**

*****_**hay Bella Bella.. Siempre tan tonta como siempre* **_**me dijo mi hermano cosa que me enfureció.**

*****_**que dices? Mejor cállate Emmet no vaya a ser que veamos a esa tal Rosalie Cullen y le cuente lo que en realidad eres* **_**le conteste muy cabreada.**

*****_** quien habla de mi? ***_

**En cuanto escuchamos esa voz, los tres nos dimos la vuelta. Allí se encontraba la tal Rosalie, hermana de Edward, y a su lado había una chica que nada mas ver a Edward se echo a sus brazos.**

*****_**por Dios Alice contrólate* **_**le dijo a la chica con una enorme sonrisa**

**La tal Alice tenia mas o menos mi estatura era menudita y guapa tenia el pelo corto con las puntas cada una en un lado y era de color negro, también tenia los ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Edward.**

*****_**Rosalie, Alice os presento a mis amigos Emmet y Bella ***_**dijo Edward* **_**chicos ellas son mis impresionantes hermanas* **_

_*** ohh Edward deja de hacernos la pelota..* **_**dijo la chica que se llamaba Alice y que para mi alivio resulta de verdad ser su hermana *..**_**es un placer conocerlos a los dos.. Pero tengo entendido que son uno mas no?***_

**En cuanto dijo eso yo supe que a esa chica le gustaba mi hermano Jasper. Que bien mi hermano hacia meses que le gustaba una chica y no soltaba prenda y esta era muy guapa quizás pudiera olvidarse de la otra y enamorarse de Alice.**

*****_**si Jasper esta con mi madre y mi padre, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia allí. ***_**dijo mi hermano dirigiéndole a Rosalie una mirada muy intensa ***_**si queréis podéis acompañarnos***_

**En ese momento vi como Rosalie se sonrojaba y no me cabía ninguna duda de que a ella también le gustaba mi hermano.**

*****_**tu * **_**le dije tan fuerte que se sobresalto.. En que estaría pensando este hermano mío ***_**deja de ligar y llévame a ver a papa, por esta hora el doctor dijo que estaría despierto.. Además mama lo debe de estar pasándolo realmente mal.***_

_***si es verdad.. Nos acompañáis?***_**les dijo a las chicas.**

*** **_**esta bien.. Pero nosotras nos quedaremos fuera.. Y Edward tu también no debes interrumpir, además queremos hablar contigo* **_**por la mirada que le echo supe que no había discusión.**

*** **_**de acuerdo entonces.. Seguirme chicos que a partir de aquí ya se como llegar* **_

**Al decir eso todos nos reímos. Que hermano tan tonto y despistado tengo, estábamos en la puerta 4 ya. 3 puertas mas y vería a mi papa, no debía preocuparme.**

*****_**Bella estas bien?***_**me pregunto Edward acercándose mucho a mi.. Podía sentir su aliento en mi boca.**

*****_**si.. Si por supuesto * **_**le conteste nerviosa.**

**Seguimos andando y al llegar a la puerta 7 escuchamos voces que venían desde dentro.. Al parecer estaban discutiendo. Entramos y encontramos a mi padre medio sentado en la cama con un dedo señalando a mi madre y a ella de pie enfrente de el. Por una vez mi hermano Jasper se hallaba en un rincón sin meterse.**

**Al verlo me quede de piedra, mi hermano nunca lloraba eso solía hacerlo yo, el sabia muy bien guardarse sus emociones para si pero en ese momento parecía un niño pequeño. Estaba agachado y tenia la cabeza entre las piernas. Eche a correr hacia el.**

*****_**shh Jasper cálmate ***_**le susurre.**

**En el momento en el que lo abrace el me agarro aun mas fuerte casi cortándome la respiración pero yo no le iba a decir nada el lo que necesitaba era cariño.**

*****_** que ocurre?***_**pregunto mi hermano Emmet con ese tonito que significaba problemas**

*** **_**Emmet por favor, aquí no ***_**le suplique **

**El me miro y se quedo helado, aun no había visto a Jasper y en cuanto lo vio se le transformo la cara.. También parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.**

**Salio afuera de la habitación y al minuto entro con Alice. Ella en cuanto vio a Jasper se dirigió hacia el, yo me deshice de su abrazo, y cuando el levanto la cabeza y la vio se lo volvieron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas. Ella lo abrazo y con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió levantarlo y llevárselo fuera. **

**Solo nos quedamos mi hermano Emmet, mis padres y yo. Fije mi mirada en mi madre que tenia los ojos anegados en lagrimas y después en mi padre que no tenia ninguna emoción en la cara solo sorpresa. Cuando vi lo dura y fría que parecía su cara me estremecí, y pensar que había estado preocupada por el cuando el no se preocupaba por ninguno de nosotros.**

*** **_**se puede saber que ocurre?***_**les pregunte a los dos**

**La puerta estaba abierta.. Asin no se gritarían el uno al otro.**

*****_** que te lo diga tu padre ***_** me dijo mi mama mientras salía llorando de la habitación.**

*** **_**Emmet por favor ***_**le dije **

**En respuesta el salio por la puerta en busca de mi mama.**

*** **_**y bien papa? Me vas a contar?***_**le pregunte con una mirada fría.**

*****_**no ha ocurrido nada Bellita* **_**odiaba cuando me llamaba así**

*****_**ah claro, entonces Jasper y mama lloraban solo porque tenían ganas verdad y gritaban de esa manera antes de entrar nosotros porque querían aclarar la voz no papa?***_**le pregunte intentando mostrarme entera.**

*****_**solo hemos discutido pequeña ***_**se olvidaba de que yo ya no era su pequeña**

*****_**si tu no me lo dices me lo dirá mama, que prefieres?***_**sabia que mi mama me iba a decir la verdad, pero quería escucharla de sus labios.**

*****_**veras pequeña, tengo una.. Amiga ***_**me quede de piedra, tenia una amante y se atrevia a llamarla amiga?***_**no es lo que te imaginas, no es mi amante solo nos hemos dado unos besos. Quería ir despacio para saber si de verdad la quiero y.. si que la quiero pequeña, hoy no e bebido nada iba a casa a contárselo a tu madre pero un maldito trailer se puso en mi camino y pues estoy aquí pequeña***_

_*** y no podías esperar a estar en casa para contárselo?***_**le dije intentando retener las lagrimas* **_**no sabes lo mucho que a sufrido desde que le dijeron que estaban ingresados***_

_***lo se y lo siento**_*** por Dios ahora lloraba el, no me lo creí ***_**pero es que Kristen quería venir a verme, vio mi coche en las noticias y se puso histérica no quiso venir aquí porque sabia que estarían ustedes y ha llamado al hospital para poder habla conmigo***_

_***ohh que considerado por su parte* **_**le conteste agriamente.**

*****_**seamos realistas Bella, cuanto mas creías que aguantaríamos tu madre y yo?***_**me pregunto cogiéndome desprevenida.**

*****_**si dejaras de beber papa.. Si nunca hubieras empezado quizás esto no habría pasado***_**le conteste intentando no llorar.**

*** **_**eso solo lo hubiera retrasado* **_**me dijo mirándome a los ojos y vi que lo que decía era la verdad ***_**yo ya no amo a tu madre, la quiero muchísimo al igual que a ti y a tus hermanos, pero yo amo a otra mujer pequeña ***_

_***papa te olvidas que yo ya no soy tu pequeña ***_**lo dije lo mas frío que pude y vi como en sus ojos exactos a los míos se reflejaba el dolor.**

**Salí corriendo de la habitación mientras escuchaba como mi padre me llavaza y maldecía por estar atados por los aparatos. Seguí corriendo, pase por una puerta que dirigían a las escaleras y comencé a bajarlas pero antes de llegar a bajar el primer tramo de escaleras sentí como alguien me cogía por el brazo. **

**Al darme la vuelta y lo único que sentí fueron unos fuertes brazos abrazarme. Cuando me di cuenta de quien era lo abrace muy fuerte y comencé a llorar.**

*****_**shh.. Tranquilízate, no llores***_** me decía Edward y cuanto mas me lo decía mas lloraba yo ***_**ya Bella ya..***_

**Pero seguí. No se si pasaron un minuto, media ora o una hora, pero después de lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad me tranquilice. Intente de apartarme y el me dejo mientras me miraba atentamente.**

*****_**como estas?***_**me pregunto preocupado**

*****_**bien.. ***_**le conteste con voz ronca por el llanto**

*****_**siento todo esto.. ***_** vi que se sentía incomodo asin que me separe de su abrazo para darle algo de espacio.**

*****_** y yo siento que lo hayas tenido que escuchar.. Estos son problemas de familia y un hospital no es el mejor sitio para hablarlos.* **_**le dije mirando al suelo**

*** **_**no te preocupes.. Estoy al tanto de las peleas de tus padres, ya sabes seguro que tu se las cuentas a tus amigas y tus hermanos también necesitan desahogarse de vez en cuando**_

_***por cierto.. Donde están mis hermanos y mi madre? ***_**le pregunte intentando ponerme en pie para ir a buscarlos**

*****_**no te preocupes, Jasper esta con Alice, Emmet con Rosalie y tu madre con la mía.. La vio salir corriendo cuando se dirigía al despacho de mi padre y cuando la paro vio también a Emmet y a Rosalie.. Después de explicarle porque estaba así se ofreció a llevarla a tomar un te para tranquilizarla asin que aun seguirá con ella.**_

_*** siento mucho las molestias que le estoy causando a tu familia, primero tus hermanas se tienen que ocupar de mis hermanos y ahora mi madre de la mía, lo mejor será que la vayamos a buscar***_** le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.. Pero no la llegue a tocar ya que Edward me agarraba por la espalda.**

*** **_**espera Bella quiero hablar contigo ***_** estaba serio y se le notaba preocupado, habría cambiado respecto a mi al escuchar a mis padres discutir? ***_**la verdad.. Es que.. Desde que te vi.. Que no paro de pensar en ti. Bella me encantas.. Mucho. Me gustas mucho y se que apenas nos conocemos.. Pero no puedo evitarlo me fascinas.**_

**Me quede helada.. Me estaba diciendo que yo le gustaba.. Ahora que hago que le digo?.**

*****_**Edward.. Tu también me gustas mucho.. Pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es ver como esta mi madre ***_**le dije y vi un rastro de dolor en sus ojos no quería verlo así..**

*** **_**esta bien, ven te llev..* **_

**No se lo que me impulso a besarlo.. Quizás ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero lo había besado. Me separe inmediatamente de el y pude ver una pizca de confusión en sus ojos,**

*** **_**lo siento Edward, yo pensé.. Bueno lo siento***_** me di la vuelta para irme pero por tercera vez hoy me volvió a coger por el brazo para darme la vuelta y me encontré a menos de un palmo de su boca.**

*****_**no te disculpes porque me ha encantado* **_**y sin avisarme para poder prepararme me volvió a besar.**

**Al principio no sabia que hacer. Me quede muy quieta pero el insistió mordiéndome mi labio inferior haciendo que abriera mi boca y subiendo mis brazos hasta su cuello para poder abrazarlo. Sentí como su lengua entraba en mi boca y me enloquecía, me pegue mucho mas a el para no dejar ni un milímetro entre nuestros cuerpos y sentí como sus manos recorrían los costados de mi cuerpo rozando mis pechos, mi estomago hasta mi trasero donde se quedaron y me apretó mas a el. En ese momento entro un enfermero y nos pilló.**

*****_**ohh.. Lo siento.. Yo.. No esperaba ver esto***_** nosotros lo miramos confusos y pude sentir como me sonrojaba***_**sr. Cullen debería irse a un sitio mas privado.. Si no hubiera sido yo, habría sido otro o sino su padre***_

*** **_**no se preocupe.. Ya nos íbamos ***_**cogiéndome de la mano salimos de esa habitación y nos encontramos con mi madre y con otra señora muy guapa. Tenia el pelo del color exacto del de Edward y sus ojos también eran muy parecidos. Esa mujer tan bella debía ser su madre.**

*****_**hola chicos..***_**nos saludo la mujer fijándose en nuestras manos unidas, en cuanto me percate se la solté* ..**_**de donde salen?***_

_***íbamos a ir a buscarte mama.. Bella quería ver como estaba su madre***_**le dijo Edward a su madre**

_*** mama, como estas?***_**le pregunte a mi madre abrazándola**

*****_**estoy bien cariño, y tu como estas?***_** me pregunto mama separándose de mi para verme**

*****_**yo bien mama.. Muy bien* **_**le dije con una sonrisa, cada vez que me acordaba de ese beso.. Ahiiii * **_**he hablado con papa y.. me ha contado todo***_

_***si acabo de venir de hablar con el y mas o menos lo hemos arreglado cariño.. Pero creo que nos vamos a divorciar* **_

**No, no puede ser. Divorciarse? Se separarían.. Me eche a temblar.**

*****_** Bella ? Estas bien?* **_**me pregunto Edward**

*****_**si.. Si estoy bien***_**lo tranquilice * **_**mama.. Estáis seguros?***_

_*** pequeña ve a hablar con tu padre.. Esta muy preocupado por ti y de la forma en que tu te fuiste no fue la mas adecuada.. Yo.. He conocido a Kristen es una chica muy agradable.. Y cariño la verdad es que teníamos muchos problemas.. Siempre discutiendo y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los 5 amor***_** me soltó.. **

**Estaba bien eso lo entendía pero aun no iba a ir a conocer a esa chica.. Cuando mi padre saliera del hospital entonces quizás la conocería.**

*****_** bueno pequeña yo me voy a ir a casa.. La verdad quiero descansar y os agradecería mucho a ti y a tus hermanos que me dejaran un par de horas la casa vacía para poder estar tranquila pequeña***_** raro, raro.**

*****_**no se preocupe, si quiere Renné sus hijos se pueden quedar esta noche en mi casa.. Hay mucho sitio * **_**me quede con la boca abierta. La madre de Edward me estaba invitando a quedarme en su casa.. De hecho a mi y a mis hermanos y apenas nos conocían.. Conociendo a mi madre sabia lo que diría.**

*****_** la verdad es que me encantaría asin tendría la casa por un día para mi sola.. Y podría estar muy tranquila * **_**lo sabia, sabia que diría que si.**

*****_**entonces echo.. Todo listo, os quedáis en mi casa esta noche.. ***_** dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa.**

*** **_**por cierto Bella, donde se están tus hermanos? ***_**me pregunto mi madre.**

*****_**pues.. No lo se ***_**le conteste mirando confusamente a Edward**

*** **_**Emmet esta con mi hermana Rosalie en algún lugar del hospital creo y lo mismo con Jasper y Alice* **_**contesto Edward por mi**

*****_** ohh ya veo.. Bien Bella porque no vas a buscar a tus hermanos..? Ve con Edward cariño***_** me dijo mi madre.. **

*****_** esta bien mama.. Intentare encontrarlos.. A los dos ***_** le dije mientras le hacia una señal a Edward para que me siguiera.**

**Seguimos andando por el pasillo los dos callados, intentando no tocarnos ni hablar porque sabíamos que nuestras madres nos estaban mirando intensamente. Yo sabia que ellas nos habían visto con las manos cogidas y sabia que ahora mismo estaban pactando nuestro matrimonio. Ante ese pensamiento me eche a reír. Edward me miro y pude ver confusión en su rostro pero no se atrevió a hablarme. En cuanto doblamos la esquina Edward suspiro y me sonrió.**

_***bien Edward, ¿ donde debemos buscar a mis hermanos? ***_**le pregunte a Edward**

*****_**pues.. Conociendo a Rosalie en algún lugar excitante y Alice.. En algún intimo ***_**me dijo Edward. Yo me quede mirándolo entre divertida y sorprendida.**

*****_** ¿ que ?***_**me pregunto el mirándome sorprendido.**

*** **_**no sabia que conocías tanto a tu**_**s **_**hermanas.. Yo no creo poder decir eso de mis hermanos.. ***_** o quizás si? No lo se**

*****_** seguro que si.. Dices eso porque no te lo han preguntado nunca* **_**me dijo con una gran sonrisa y volvió a cogerme de la mano * **_**Alice y Jasper tienen que estar me imagino que en la azotea del edificio y Rosalie y Emmet.. Pues no lo se * **_

*****_**porque mejor no los llamamos¿? Así no interrumpiremos nada y si interrumpimos pues.. Al menos no veremos el que hemos interrumpido* **_**le dije a Edward **

*** **_**tienes razón ***_** me dijo mientras cogía su móvil para llamar a sus hermanas**

*** **_**no déjame a mi ***_**le interrumpí ***_**si mis hermanos ven que soy yo la que los están llamando echaran mas cuenta que si eres tu * **_**le dije mientras sacaba mi móvil **

*** **_**que ocurre Bella?**_*** me dijo mi hermano Emmet en cuento descolgó el teléfono**

*** **_**ohh nada Emmet no te preocupes.. Es solo que mama os esta buscando a Jasper y a ti* **_**le dije mientras escuchaba a Rosalie preguntarle si ocurría algo.**

*** **_**ok hermana.. Quedamos en la cafetería en diez minutos ok¿?***_**me dijo mi hermano**

*** **_**ok Emmet.. Sabes donde esta Jasper¿? * **_**le pregunte**

*** **_**con Alice pero no se donde esta* **_**me dijo**

*** **_**esta bien lo llamare a el también.. Adios Emmet diez minutos eh!!!* **_**le dije antes de colgar ***_** mi hermano y Rosalie estarán en la cafetería en unos diez minutos.. Voy a llamar a Jasper* **_

**Llame a Jasper pero no me cogía el teléfono.. Lo intente durante unos cinco minutos y cuando estaba a punto de****colgar me cogió el teléfono.**

*** **_**si¿? * **_**contesto quien yo suponía que era Alice**

*** **_**Alice¿?* **_**le pregunte**

*** **_**si soy yo.. Jasper en este momento no se puede poner.. El esta.. En el baño * **_**me contesto. Parecía que se lo estaba pensando.**

*** **_**ohh ok.. Bueno solo les llamaba para decirles que mi mama les esta buscando.. Hemos quedado en diez minutos con Emmet en la cafetería … iros hacia allí ok¿?**_

_*** ok Bella, en cuanto salga del baño se lo diré* **_**después de decir eso me colgó.**

*** **_**bien ya están todos avisados * **_**le dije a Edward * **_**nos esperaran en la cafetería, nos vamos¿?**_

_*** si, vamos * **_**me contesto**

**Salimos hacia allí, los dos callados y en silencio sin tocarnos. Parecía como si después del beso estuviéramos avergonzados.. Cosa que yo un poco si que estaba. Llegamos al ascensor y para nuestra sorpresa solo entramos nosotros. Teníamos que bajar 5 plantas y el ascensor iba muuuy lento.**

*****_**entonces esta noche os quedáis en mi casa no¿?* **_**me dijo Edward**

*** **_**si eso parece.. Pero la verdad preferiría quedarme en la mía* **_**le dije sintiéndome incomoda* **_**no quiero molestaros ni a ti ni a tu familia estando nosotros allí***_

_*** no seas tonta Bella * **_**me dijo Edward * **_**no molestáis.. Además a mama le encanta tener visitas y nuestra casa es muy grande.. Y por supuesto yo estoy encantado de que te quedes* **_**dijo eso con una gran sonrisa mientras me cogía de la mano**

*** **_**gracias Edward.. Por todo * **_**le dije con una gran sonrisa **

_*** no tienes porque darlas.. Para mi y para mis hermanas es un placer estar con ustedes * **_**me dijo y cuando se acercaba a besarme las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nos encontramos con dos enfermeros y dos doctores, uno de ellos el padre de Edward.**

*** **_**hola hijo, Bella* **_**nos saludo el padre de Edward en cuanto nos vio y parecía que estaba aguantando la risa * **_**hacia donde os dirigís?***_

_*** vamos a la cafetería.. Hemos quedado allí con mis hermanas y los hermanos de Bella* **_**le respondió Edward que no parecía ni un poquito alterado porque su padre casi nos pillara besándonos**

*** **_**si yo también he quedado allí con tu madre.. Por lo visto esta noche tendremos visita no¿?* **_**le pregunto mirándome a mi.**

*** **_**si.. Mama le dijo a la madre de Bella que esta noche ella y sus hermanos se podrían quedar en nuestra casa* **_

*** **_**espero que no seamos una molestia Dr. Cullen * **_**le dije sintiéndome de nuevo muy incomoda**

*** **_**ohh no para nada.. siempre seréis bienvenidos allí y por favor llámame Carlisle.. Dr. Cullen parece demasiado formal * **_**me dijo con una gran sonrisa torcida y en ese momento supe de donde había aprendido Edward a hacerlas.**

*** **_**muchísimas gracias.. Carlisle * **_

**En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y salimos de allí. La cafetería estaba en el siguiente pasillo, asin que echamos a andar en silencio. De vez en cuando, Carlisle saludaba a algún compañero de trabajo o paciente. Cuando llegamos la cafetería estaba casi llena pero mis hermanos nos habían guardado un sitio.**

**La señora Cullen estaba sentada al lado de Rosalie, esta tenia a su lado a mi hermano Emmet, Alice estaba sentada entre este y Jasper y al lado de Jasper había tres sillas vacías. Carlisle tomo asiento al lado de su esposa, yo junto a mi hermano y Edward en la silla que quedaba, entre su padre y yo.**

*** **_**bien chicos ahora que estamos todos.. Y que todos nos vamos a quedar bajo el mismo techo queremos deciros unas cuantas cosas* **_**empezó a decir la Sra. Cullen * **_**en primero lugar no quiero oir a nadie llamarnos ni Dr. Cullen ni Sra. Cullen, somos Carlisle y Esme de acuerdo¿?* **_**espero a que mis hermanos y yo asintiéramos * **_**en segundo lugar.. Ya que Carlisle y yo hoy llegaremos muy tarde a casa queremos dejaros dicho en que habitación vais a quedaros.. Así mis hijos no podrán hacer de las suyas y cambiar las habitaciones, ellos cuando lleguen a casa os enseñaran que dormitorios son* **_**nos dijo mientras miraba a sus hijos severamente pero en sus ojos se leía la diversión * **_**Bella.. Tu te**__**quedaras en el tercer piso.. Ahí solamente hay tres habitaciones.. Una es la de Edward, otra es la tuya y la ultima es un gran baño. Jasper se quedara en el 2º piso.. Ahí hay cuatro habitaciones, dos dormitorios que son de Alice y donde dormirás tu.. Otro baño y el despacho de mi marido y el primer piso te quedaras tu Emmet. En esa planta esta el dormitorio de nuestra hija mayor, Rosalie, el nuestro otra gran baño y un pequeño estudio de música que es propiedad de Edward y que nadie puede entrar a menos que mi hijo de permiso * **_**todos miramos a Edward el cual se había puesto un poco colorado * **_**otra cosa mas.. El jacuzzi.. No se puede utilizar solo la piscina ok¿? Y por cierto quiero la casa entera.. Ni media, ni quemada, entera.***_**después de decir esto nos sonrió a todos **

**Yo me quede un poco embobada mientras la escuchaba.. Edward vivía en una mansión y nosotros nos quedaríamos esta noche allí.**

*** **_**bien ahora es mi turno* **_**empezó Carlisle * **_**no quiero pillaros a media noche fuera de vuestras respectivas habitaciones.. A ninguno* **_**nos dijo mirándonos uno por uno * **_**quizás y solo quizás esta noche vuestra madre y yo no vallamos a dormir, eso no quiere decir que no estaréis vigilados.. Bueno en verdad no lo estaréis pero confío plenamente en todos ustedes y se que haréis lo correcto.**_

_*** porque no dormiréis en casa papa¿? * **_**le pregunto Edward**

*** **_**tengo muchas reuniones esta noche y me tengo que quedar en un hotel de la cuidad para una conferencia y tu madre se quiere quedar hasta que termine.. Si terminamos pronto iremos a casa sino nos quedaremos en el hotel * **_**le contesto * **_**bien, creo que será mejor que vayáis a vuestra casa a buscar algo de ropa y a despediros de vuestra madre ***_

**Después de eso nos levantamos y nos despedimos de ellos.. En poco mas de una hora los volveríamos a ver y yo****ya me sentía impaciente. Íbamos en el coche de Emmet hacia casa y ninguno de los tres hablaba.**

*** **_**y bueno.. Como son las chicas¿? * **_**les pregunte a mis hermanos para romper un poco el silencio **

*** **_**son espectaculares.. Tanto Rosalie como Alice.. Tiene mucha carisma y son muy agradables.. Te caerán muy bien * **_**me dijo Jasper**

*** **_**si eso espero.. Con lo poco que he hablado con ellas me han parecido muy simpáticas* **_**les dije a los dos**

*** **_**si son grandiosas.. Y Edward tampoco se queda muy atrás, es un chico muy bueno y sus padres.. Nosotros ya conocíamos a su madre de algunas veces que hemos ido a buscar a Edward a su casa pero hemos hablado muy poco con ella y nada con su padre.. Pero la verdad es que son muy afortunados* **_**dije Emmet**_** ***__**lo que aun no entiendo es porque mama se quiere quedar sola.. Seria mucho mejor que nosotros estuviéramos con ella* **_

_*** ya sabes como es mama Emmet.. Le gusta estar sola, pensar o leer la tranquilizaran.. Es como Bella * **_**le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa a quien yo le saque la lengua.**

**En cuanto llegamos nos bajamos del jeep y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, al entrar nos encontramos a mama tirada en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mesa y un libro en las manos.**

*** **_**hola chicos, esperaba que vinierais a buscar algo de ropa antes de marcharos.. Quería despedirme de ustedes* **_**nos dijo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa y se acercaba a nosotros para abrazarnos. **

**Des pues de eso cada uno se metió en su habitación para empacar la ropa. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, pasaría la noche en casa de Edward a menos de diez metro de mi el estaría.. Quizás me escapa para verle dormir.. Pero no sus padres habían sido claros con eso y yo no quería romper la confianza que habían puesto en nosotros. Pero ni no iban a dormir eso ya era otra cosa.**

**Termine de empacar mis cosas y salí de mi habitación. Allí ya me esperaban mis hermanos con mi madre.**

*****_**has cogido algún bañador¿?* **_**me pregunto mi madre**

*** **_**no mama, no creo que me haga falta * **_**le conteste mientras luchaba por sacar la maleta por la puerta de la habitación**

*** **_**yo creo que si que te hará falta.. Esme me ha comentado que tienen una gran piscina y que os encantara así que no me extrañara nada que os deis un chapuzón * **_**me dijo Renné mientras me ayudaba a sacar la maleta * **_**asin que anda.. ve a buscar algún bikini.. Y te aconsejo que sea el azul, te ves hermosa en el.**_

**Volví a entrar en la habitación y me puse a buscar mi bikini azul. No me hacia mucha gracia tener que ponerme en bikini delante de Edward pero mi mama tenia razón, Esme había mencionado la piscina y sabia por mis hermanos que esta era climatizada asin que no me extrañaría que nos diéramos un baño y era mejor estar preparada.**

**Cuando lo encontré lo guarde en la maleta y me despedí de mi madre dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.**

*** **_**si nos necesitas solo tienes que llamarnos y vendremos lo as rápido posible* **_**le dije a mi madre**

*** **_**no os preocupéis por mi.. Yo estoy bien, ir y pasáoslo muy buen chicos* **_**y después de haber dicho eso nos cerro la puerta en la cara**

**Cada uno cogió su maleta y la metió en el maletero del jeep de mi hermano.. Nos subimos y nos dirigimos hacia la residencia Cullen. Ya iba mas de media hora de viaje cuando tomamos un camino sin asfaltar y mal señalado.. Cuando parecía que habíamos recorrido como cinco kilómetros, nos encontramos con una gran casa blanca, rodeada por un gran jardín.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**holaaa jeje espero que les guste el capitulo... es un poco mas largo que los otros dos que e subido puesto que este a sido de 11 paginas de words y los otros dos han sido de 3 o 4 ... **

**gracias por los reviews.. son pocos a penas uno o dos pero los agradezco y me alegra mucho que alguien este leyendo mi historia... **

**en cuanto los recibo me entran muchisimas ganas de seguir escribiendo..**

**bueno pues aqui os lo dejo... Espero que os guste**

**muxos besukisS **

**mayte92**


End file.
